Before
by Splatteredberry
Summary: So if you've read my story the Life After, this is a prequel, and it kind of explains everything. It doesn't really matter which you read firt though I guess if you read this one first The Life After will make more sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Before**

**Hey guys this is a prequel of my story The Life After. That's why it's called Before and I've been excited to write this and hopefully it'll explain everything. By the way, Eric looks like Jai Courtney in the movie, you'll need to know that to the references about his tattoos, hair, and piercings.**

**Tris POV**

I walk around the corner to my apartment after work. I just finished a tattoo on Zeke that took 4 hours after closing time. That means it's almost midnight. I am at the door when I hear something that sounds distinctly like a moan. I open the door and see Tobias on some slut kissing. They're both shirtless and looks like they're going to loose some more clothes.

I yell "We're through," and slam the door and run, although I don't know where I'm going but I run, my feet take me to the pit. Where I run into a wall

Way to go Tris. The wall chuckles and helps me up, and see that it is not a wall (obliviously) , but Eric.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" he asks me

"Why do care?" He sighs before he lifts me up and slings me over his shoulder and starts to walk somewhere I assume is his apartment.

We go through the leader elevators to the floor that's his apartment. The doors open and reveal his apartment. The doors shut behind us and he walks to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water, which he hands to me.

"I'm not going to ask again. What were you doing out so late," he asks me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I smirk.

"Insomnia's a bitch," he replied, "What happened, I saw you walking home from the tattoo parlor and on my way back I see you running away."

"To-Four," I swallowed, "cheated on me. And he didn't even come after me," I managed to choke out. He did something that completely shocked me. He hugged me.

Something weirder, I found my self hugging back, _and _sobbing into his shoulder. I can't help it. I start crying. Eric picks me up and brings me to his room, gently lays me on the bed. I continue you to cry a little more, before I wipe my face with my sleeves.

"Thanks, I needed that, but um, I don't have anywhere to stay. I don't think I would go back to my apartment if I could," I say

"That's okay you can stay here. I'll take the couch, it's more comfortable than the couch. Do you want something more comfortable to wear?" he asks

"No you sleep here, and yes I would like some pajamas."

"Stop being so formal," he said as he chucked me shorts and a shirt that I feel like that I'm going to drown in, "Sorry. It's the smallest I have. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No its um, I haven't slept alone in a long time, so can you sleep with me tonight? God, that sounds so dirty," I look down, feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks. Eric starts laughing really hard.

This is the first time I've heard him laugh, other than the cold maniac laughs he gave during initiation. He has a nice laugh. He starts laughing twice as hard. If that's possible

"Crap, I said that out loud?" he just nods, "bathroom," he points to a door in the corner. I go and change into the giant shirt and shorts that I feel is going to eat me. I have to pull really hard on the drawstrings on the shorts to keep them up.

When I come out Eric is changed into his pajamas, lying in bed, reading an old book called The Hunger Games.

"I love that book. I cried when Rue died," I say.

"Ah, Shut up I haven't gotten to that part yet," he says waving me off. **(A/N Whenever my friend reads a book before me she's always dropping spoilers)**

"Really you were born in Erudite but you never decided to read The Hunger Games," I say, "I read it in Abnegation, and we weren't allowed to have books!"

"Ya well I was kind of focused on making it into Dauntless," He said. I rolled my eyes and crawled under the covers with him.

I snuggled into his chest as he kept reading. I fell asleep after a couple minutes.

I woke up in a strange room before remembering where I was. I look over and see Eric sleeping peacefully. I almost laugh at the thought. Eric. Peaceful.

I start tracing the tattoos on his arms. They look like mazes. He slowly starts to wake up.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"An hour before breakfast," he says getting up and handing me the clothes I wore yesterday. I'll have to pick some more clothes when I figure out where I'm going to stay.

As if reading my mind Eric says, "You can stay with me, for as long as you need."

"Thanks," together we walk to the dinning hall. A couple feet away he says

"Tris I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to show you," he pushes me against the wall and smashes his lips against mine. After a moment of shock I find myself kissing him back, I'm not really sure why though, I never really talked to the guy. But then I slept with him _in a non weird way_ last night.

After a couple of minutes he pulls away, and walks to the dining hall leaving me with a dumb struck look on my face.

**A/N: So if you've been reading my fic The life After this I why I haven't updated in a while. So hopefully my next update will be for The life After.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

Sometime later in the day I find time to go to Eric's office. I thankfully didn't run into Four. I knock on the door. He tells me to come in.

I walk in and almost explode when I said, "What was that! You kiss me then leave. Why'd you kiss me in the first place."

"It was a kiss. And I kissed you because I like you. And it's not like I forced you to kiss back or anything, I may be mean and cruel, but I'm not a rapist. You had every right to pull away, but you didn't. You kissed back," he said each word of the last sentence slower than the last.

"You're infuriating," I throw my hands up in the air. He chuckles and walks up to me, closing the door behind me, before gently pushing me against the door.

"Ah, but you still kissed back. Why Tris? Did you, dare I say, enjoy it," he smirks, lightly kissing my neck. He kisses a little higher, his warm breath tickling my ear, "Because I know I did," he moved to the corner of my mouth, his hands moved to my waist, and squeezed, "You're a damn good kisser, stiff," then he fitted is mouth to mine. I wrap my fingers in his hair, making it go from smooth and well combed to a messy rat's nest.

The kiss started slow and gentle, but then picked up in speed. Eric let his hands slip under my shirt a little, careful not to make me uncomfortable.

I push him and we fall onto the couch in his office. The kiss becomes rough and passionate. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I open my mouth letting his tongue into my mouth as we fight for dominance, obliviously I lost.

I grind my hips into his and I smirk as he moans. I can feel a slight bulge and grind once again. He moans louder this time and I feel the bulge get a little bigger.

I pull away for air and he flips us over, so I'm on the bottom, and kisses down my neck, Sucking and biting along the way.

There is a knock at the door, and he slowly gets off me, giving me time to tie up my hair, and make it look I hadn't just been through a tornado.

Eric walks outside and I press my ear against the door, listening to them.

**Eric POV**

As soon as I walk out of my office, I am met with a punch to my nose, "What the- Oh hey Four,"

I hold my nose and he yells, "You _bitch._ You knew I was watching."

"So? She broke up with you. That makes her fair game for everybody else in Dauntless. Why did you do it though, huh? Why'd you cheat on her,"

"I was drunk, and she came onto me."

"Uh huh, Come later when you have a better excuse," I walk back into my office, close the door, and finally let my nose be in pain. Quietly, of course, 'cause he might still be outside.

Almost immediately Tris is by my side. She gently touches my nose, "It's not broken, but you might want to put some ice on it," she says.

"It might feel better with a kiss," I waggle my eyebrows up and down.

"I would like to take you up on that offer, but I have to go. My shift starts in an hour, I'll see you at home, though and _maybe _we can pick up where we left off," she winks, and leaves.

I sigh and get started on my paperwork, _thanks Max._

**Tris POV**

I walk into the tattoo parlor and take my seat. Marlene works at the front, and sends over my next client.

To my horror it's Tobi-no it's Four.

"Tris look I'm so sorry I-" he starts.

"No, stop _Four_," I practically spit his name, "I don't want to hear it. You had your chance, and you made your choice. Now unless you want a tattoo leave," he gets up and walks right out of the tattoo parlor.

"Hey Trissy poo!," I turn around and see Uriah standing behind me.

"Hey Uri. What do you want?"

"So nice, anyway can you touch up the snake behind my ear I don't know what happened to it." I look and see it's pretty faded. I grab my needles and get to work.

By the time I'm done, my shift is done. I'm about to walk back to Eric's apartment, but I remember I don't have a key and Eric's not home 'till 12.

I grab an apple on my way out of the tattoo parlor. When I get to Eric's office and open the door.

"Hey, why are you here?" he says only sparing me a quick glance before looking down at his work again.

"I was going home, when I realized I disn't have a key," he tosses me his.

I walk out and remember to pick up some clothes for a week, in case I don't have time to get my stuff from Four's place.

When I get home I open a bottle of water and eat a little bit of bread before I head back to Eric's room to sleep. The last this I register is Eric climbing in beside me, before sleep takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing.**

**Tris POV**

"Tris wake up," Eric whispers in m ear.

"But I don't wanna, Ari," I groan. It's been a week since Four cheated on me. Eric and I have been together for six days, tomorrow is the day transfers are arriving, and I have to work with Four.

He lightly pecks my lips, but I pull him down, and he opens his mouth. We make out for a couple of minutes, before he pulls away, "Get dressed."

"Only because you asked so nicely," I stick my tongue out at him.

I walk into the bathroom grabbing some clothes a long the way, I had some time to pick up my belongings from Four's place yesterday, and luckily did not run into him.

I hop into the shower, and quickly wash my hair. I get out and get dressed in a tank top, and black jeans.

I walk out and see Eric has laid out a couple of pieces of toast and some eggs, as wel as a note.

_Hey babe,_

_Sorry I had to leave without you but I was running late for a meeting. Enjoy breakfast see you when I get home._

_~Eric_

I smiled and quickly ate. My shift at the tattoo parlor doesn't start until 2, so I lay in bed and read _The Fault In Our Stars_.

Eric read this before. Honestly I never would have guessed he was such a sap. I get really emotional reading books but Eric's like 10 times worse.

Around 1:30 I leave for work. I set up all my needles and wait for my first costumer. Some days it is so busy you never seem it be able to breathe, but others there is nothing to do. I flip through a magazine bored out of my mind until Marlene shows up for her shift.

"Hey Tris, anyone come in so far?" she asks.

"No one. Hey can you put on music? I always forget we have some."

"Sure," she says and puts on Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. This is Mar and I's favorite song to dance to when there's no one in the shop. The windows are kind of tinted so they can't see us dancing.

We start singing really loudly and dancing very stupidly.

"You were hanging in the corner with your 5 best friends. You heard that I was trouble, but you couldn't resist," Zeke sings and starts dancing with us.

"What do you want, Zeke?" Mar asks once the song is done.

"Why was I here again? Oh, right you said to come back in a week to see if it's healing right."

"Okay start stripping," he takes of his shirt and I look at the tattoo and change the bandage.

"Keep it on for another day. Then you can take off the bandages and show it off."

"Thanks Trissy poo," he says putting his shirt back on.

"Anything for you Zekey-Bear," I say ruffling his hair, which probably looks odd, considering he's half a foot taller than me.

After Zeke leaves, nobody comes in, and it's just me and Mar doing the weirdest dance moves and singing horribly until dinner.

We come to the dining hall. I get a burger and some fries, and an absolute must, Dauntless Cake.

"Hey Mar, Tris, I can't get that song out of my head now," Zeke says shaking his head at us.

"Your fault for walking in on us, mid song," I say shrugging, taking my spot next to Uriah.

Eric walks in and winks at me and sits with a few of his friends. I blush slightly. We decided not to go public for a while. But they know I broke up with

"Earth to Tris," Uri says snapping his fingers in front of my face, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"Party at my place Friday, after the first day of training initiates."

"Okay," I finish eating and head to Eric's apartment.

There is a separate elevator that takes you to the dauntless leader's rooms. I walk in and press the 'E' button, and insert the key next to it. Right bellow it is the 'U' button for Uriah.

The elevator opens to immediately reveal his apartment. The first thing you see is the kitchen and breakfast bar, a table on the other side.

The living room is in front of the kitchen, where the hall splits two ways. On the right side is where the bedrooms are, and on the left is mostly for storage.

I change and pick my book from where I left off. Eric comes in half an hour later, when I am almost finished, I have tears in my eyes. He looks at me and laughs.

"Got to the end?"

All I can do is nod. He goes into the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on, as I continue to mourn. Why John Green, Why?

Eric comes out, rubbing his hair with a towel, "How was work today?"

"No one came in today. How was your day?"

"So you just danced around like an idiot then?" I nodded, "Well Max is said that the dauntless leaders will be needed in Erudite for a meeting with the factions, and paperwork. So much paperwork," I laugh, knowing how much he hates paperwork.

I start reading again and vaguely register Eric talking, before I feel the book being yanked out of my hands.

"What was that for?" I yell smacking him upside the head.

"For completely ignoring me?" he said climbing on top of me, careful not to put too much wait on me. He always likes a make out session before bed. It's weird.

He slams his mouth into mine, almost with an almost bruising force. I kiss back with the same amount of fierceness. I slip my hands under his shirt and rub my hands all over him, making him shudder. I start to slide the shirt over his head, he pulls away and throws it to the floor.

He starts to pull at my shirt, and nod, saying is okay. **(Remember Eric was one of the dauntless leaders who watched Tris' fear landscape, so he knows about he fear)**

He pulls the shirt over my head, and stares a little before kissing my collarbone, and kissing my ravens.

His hands creep up my back to the clasp of my bra. I gasp and push him away. He looks somewhat sheepish.

"Sorry," we both same at the same time. He hands me the shirt he was wearing, but I toss it away, and we cuddle before sleep comes over me.

**Okay boring Chapter I know but next time the initates come. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey it's been soooo long since my last update so sorry about that but I've been on vacation and stuff…so ya. I read the first book of the Maze Runner series I liked it. By the way Al isn't dead 'cause I want to do something later on, now on with the story.**

The initiates are coming today, and Christina said that she was going to make me look so hot that the male initiates aren't going to be able to look away. Which is how I found myself in her apartment, my face being apartment being prodded and attacked with brushes.

"Done," she said. I got up and look into the full-length mirror. I am wearing a tight red and black corset-like crop top and black swade leggings. I recently pierced my belly button so that has a red and black piercing.

And I asked Chris to die my hair, so it's pink and purple at the bottom ( /pink-purple-ombre/)

"I look amazing," I say.

"Go show Four what he's missing out!" she says slapping my butt.

I'm just going to wait on the top of the compound above the net. I didn't want to go to the choosing ceremony because you have to wake up really early. Uriah is standing next to me and we just have fun banters.

"So Trissy, Zeke and I wanted to know who was handsomer, so who do you think?" Uriah says giving me a wicked grin.

I want to piss him off so I pretend to think, "Zeke."

"What?" he half yells half asks. He picks me up and holds me over the hole, "What did you say? I will drop you over the hole and I might miss to just to let you know."

"Okay! Okay, you're hotter, you're hotter," I squeal and hear laughs below me as Uriah puts me down.

You can see the train approach fast, and hear the whoops and hollers from the Dauntless Borns as they jump off the train. The first transfer to jump is an Erudite, he lands on his knees, probably scraping them badly on the gravel.

Eric and Max are the last people to jump, just as the train runs past us.

Uriah stands on the ledge, I have a strong erge to push him, but I am a good friend, so I won't. He makes a boring speech that I ignore.

When he finishes I say, "You chose Dauntless for a reason, and to prove you're bravery you're going to have to get into the compound the only way," I pause for dramatic effect, "Through that hole."

"You want us to jump?"

"If you don't want to be factionless, yes."

Uriah and I wanted to make a show this year, so we stand on the ledge and jump off at the same time, doing a backflip in the process.

Max keeps talking, as though two people jumping off buildings was a daily thing, in Dauntless it is a possibility.

We get to the net, and I'm sure my hair is a huge mess right now, so I attempt to comb through it really quickly, emphasis on _attempt._

We end up with 11 initiates, 6 Dauntless born, and 5 transfers. The first jumper was an Erudite transfer.

Like normal there are no Abnegation or Amity transfers.

"Listen up initiates! My name is Four, this is Tris, Uriah, and Lauren," he says, nodding to each of us.

"Four as in the number?" guess which transfer that is. If you guessed Candor you were right. **(Say that in an announcer voice its wayyy funnier)**

"Exactly like the number."

"What happened, numbers 1 through 4 were taken?" she smirks.

"What's your name?" he asks, doing the same thing he did with Christina.

"Annabeth," she says quietly

"Well Annabeth if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would've joined their faction, "the first lesson you're going to learn from me is to keep you mouth shut. Got it?"

She nods quietly.

"Transfers with me and Four, Dauntless Born with Uriah and Christina, we hope you don't need a tour of this place. Because if you do, well then you're not really Dauntless," I say, and they all laugh.

I am kind of nervous once they leave, because it's just me and Four. I know I shouldn't be and he made his choice but I can't help but feel a little nervous.

"This is the Pit, the central of Dauntless life. If you pass initiation you will most likely spend most of your free time here," I say, as they take it all in. The pit has grown in the ear I've been here since initiation. I should know Christina takes me shopping every other weekend.

After a few more minutes, we walk to the chasm and I let Four take this one.

"This is the Chasm, it reminds us of the fine line between Idiocy and Bravery. One daredevil jump will end your life, It has happened before, and it will happen again," **(A/N I wrote that from memory, I got it right, right?) **The transfers step back, and look at each other, probably wondering whose going to jump this year.

We drop the transfers off at the dorms and I start to walk away when four calls my name.

"Tris," I keep walking, "Tris. Tris, you can't ignore me forever."

"But I'm sure as hell I can try," I keep walking, "I'm going to change and then meet you after lunch," I say walking away.

When I get to mine/Eric's apartment, I open the door to our room and see him sleeping. He stirs a little when I walk into the room.

"Hey baby, how were the initiates?" he asks groggily.

"Good, only a few this time though. How was your meeting?"

"Max was just organizing the trip to Erudite in a couple months, and I was wondering if you'd come with me," he said. I guess he didn't really see what I was wearing because he looked surprised, blinked a couple times, before he finally believed what he saw, "You look hot. Like really, really hot."

"Thanks, I guess," I say as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me toward him, "Eric stop, I have to go to lunch, and then train the initiates."

"You can skip, stay here with me, and be back with the transfers in time," he said in a husky voice, kissing down my neck.

"Eric stop I'm hungry, I didn't eat breakfast today 'cause I woke up late," I say pushing him away gently.

"Fine, only because I don't want my beautiful girlfriend to starve herself," he says.

I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom, changing into a long sleeve shirt that ends above my belly button, but decide to keep the leggings on because they were comfortable.

When I walk back into the room and see Eric lying down on the bed, almost asleep.

"Hey Ari, do you want anything to eat? I can get it back here before I go train," I ask, and he just shakes his head, and I walk out.

When I get to the cafeteria everyone is already there, I sit next to Christina and Shauna. I take a big bite out of my burger when Christina said, "Hey Tris there's a rumor going around that you're sleeping with Eric."

I started chocking. Shauna starting hitting my back and once I could breathe again I took a beep breathe.

"Where would you get that idea?" I ask still recovering.

"I just said it was a rumor, but you were spotted walking into his apartment one day and not coming out until like almost dark."

"Because I was trying to get a new apartment!" we had this all figured out in case someone caught on to us until we decided to go public.

"Ya and then you were talking to Eric right after he jumped out of the train in low hushed voices," she said.

Right I was talking to him about moving into his apartment…and other stuff you don't need to know about.

"First of all we were not talking in low hushed voices," yes we were, "and second of all, he was talking to me about something confidential."

We let the conversation drop but I feel like I'll be pressured into talking again. Heaven knows I am a horrible liar, and with a former Candor for a best friend we may or not get figured out soon.

**…****Annnd Done! So I am super sorry for the wait. I was on vacation, I read two new books and still have one to finish. I'm so excited to see the maze runner in movie and Insurgent. I think this is the longest chapter so far, but I'm not sure. Eave request and such and if you want them to do truth or dare at the party or just get really drunk review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

I stand in front of Christina's full-length mirror. I'm wearing back leggings and a black sweatshirt, with a loose black shirt underneath. Minimal make up and my hair tied up in a ponytail. I didn't think this was going to look good on me, but when I tried it on I fell in love with the simple elegance look. Well not really simple elegance but around the same thing.

"Four's going to be at the party, so you're going to grind all different guys," she says clasping her hands in pride.

"I have one in mind," I say mysteriously. Eric and I decided we would make or relationship public today.

"Who is it?" she squeals excitedly. This is what I love about Christina, you tell her something about boys or your love life, and she turns into an excited puppy.

"You'll have to wait and see."

When we get to Zeke's apartment the smell of alcohol hits my nose.

We walk into the room and I see Eric, standing by the drink table, grabbing a beer. I walk over to him and smash my lips into his.

I have to stand on my tippy toes to reach his 6.1' frame. He kisses me back eagerly before pulling away and laughing at Christina's flabbergasted (I've always wanted to say that) face.

"What…how…why…huh?" She says mouth hanging open. She calms herself, by taking a deep breath and consoles herself, "So you two are a thing now?"

"Yeah…" I say nervously.

"You have a lot to tell me tomorrow missy," she says and walks away, to find Will.

"Would you like a beer, my lady?" he asks.

"Why, thank you," I say, accepting the drink. I take a big swig and we sit down on the couch.

"Do you want to dance?" He shouted over the loud music.

"I don't know how."

"Neither do I," he said pulling me up with him. We just mainly stand and do stupid dance moves, laughing at each other as fail together.

Soon the music stops and Zeke yells, "If I don't know you. Get out of my apartment."

Once the last person leaves we're left with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Christina, Will, me, Eric, Four and Peter.

"Okay. Children gather around in a circle to play Truth or dare," Zeke announced.

"Children? Seriously, Zeke?"

"Whatever. Anyway, since it is my apartment I shall go first. Tris, Truth or Dare my friend."

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with any man of your choice."

Well obliviously I'm going to choose Eric. I walk around the circle once, twice, and each time all the single boys hang their heads in disappointment and, the taken ones sigh in relief. One the third round I takes Eric's hand and lead him into the closet.

When we get into the closet I pin him against the door and start to kiss him. He kisses back and pins me against the wall. I pull away for air and he kisses my neck, surely leaving a mark. He meets kisses my lips again. Just as the door opens and I hear Uriah scream, "My eyes. I'm scarred for life."

We walk out and I see Four gaping at us, "Seriously, of all people Eric!"

I just ignore him and sit down and look for my next victim, "Uriah t or d."

"Dare. Uriah ain't no pansycake."

"Run through the pit screaming I lost my voice. Someone please help me find it."

He gets up and starts running through the pit. He gets a few curious stares from the people who are sober enough to notice. After five minutes he comes back to the apartment

At the end of it I'm sitting on Will's lap without a shirt and he's pant less (he got dared to take of his shirt smartass took off his pants) Uriah is shirtless along with Zeke, Shauna, Christina. Peter and Eric are pant less and Lynn and Four are down to their underwear.

After Will declines to pour ice cubes down his boxers we decide to call it a night and, after redressing Eric and I head out. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The next morning in the training room as Four and I are setting up he continues to try to talk to me. Each attempt is futile.

When the initiates come in we show them a few different ways to punch and block we make a few practise with each other and some fight on the punching bags. I notice one of other Candor are having trouble. She is small like me and only a little taller.

I walk over to her and say, "Try using your elbows and knees. Your small you need to use your whole body."

Once she takes my advice the bag starts to move more, "Good. When you fight try to get a few hits in before they do. That way you have a better chance of winning."

She nods and I leave. When training is over today I am eating dinner with Eric when a girl around the age of 10 comes toward us.

"Quick heads up that's Rhea, Max's granddaughter. Her mom died giving birth to her, and her dad died guarding the fence a year ago, and her sister transferee to Erudite a few years ago," he said in one breath, "Hey Ray."

"Max says the Erudite meeting is in 3 months and the date is confirmed he'll send you a message when it's scheduled. And stop eating all the cake I'm meeting room. Well that's from me but I'm sure he'll appreciate that," she finished, stealing a fry from Eric's plate.

"Stop that."

"You ate my entire my entire burger in one bite. I think I can have a few of your fries."

"Are you really that fat, Eric?" I say and he frowns at me while Rhea starts laughing.

"So Eric are you going to introduce me?" She asks.

"Ray this is Tris. Tris this is Rhea. You've probably seen her around."

"Awe Eric finally found himself a girlfriend," she says in a baby voice, pinching his cheek.

"Okay okay, you can stop no. And by the way, you do realize I have so much black mail for your initiation year."

"And I just have a lot of blackmail that would ruin your already bad reputation."

"If you don't mind me cutting in but do you mind telling me what kind of blackmail, and could I have an extra copy," I ask innocently while Eric's eyes widen and he starts shaking his head.

"Well my grandpa took me to an Erudite trip and he had a meeting with Eric's mother and i went with him because I had to and I found some very cute and funny baby pictures, and a really embarrassing naked picture that I put away so I never have to see it but it's there if I need it. And I don't give my blackmail to just anybody."

"Is there any way I could see this naked picture?" I ask. Putting my head on my hand.

"If you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked," Eric said winking at me.

Rhea scrunches up her nose in disgust, "I do not need to hear this conversation," she says and leaves.

After dinner we walk around the pit. We're near the chasm no one is really around, either in the cafeteria, late night shifts, or at home, when Eric stops me. I turn around to face him.

"Hey Tris I realize that I never actually asked you out on a date, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me to dinner before we leave for Erudite," he says almost nervously.

"I would love to," I say. To my surprise he pulls so, something out of his back pocket. It's a little velvet box.

**Yay! I updated and I left you with a cliffy! Don't hate me I love you all and I would hate it if you kill me. Anyway review your suggests and if you could fav anf follow that would be amazing and it helps me write faster**


	6. Chapter 6

I gasp when he shows me the box, and he chuckles, "Don't worry I'm not going to propose."

He opens the box and I see a little diamond on a silver chain, "Oh it's beautiful," I turn around and lift my hair up and he claps it around my neck.

We go back to the apartment and watch a movie called Jack Reacher, one of the guys looks like Eric.

We start making out half way through and we just end up shutting it off. After a while we decide to call it a night.

In the morning I hear the elevator doors shut I assume it's Eric leaving for his 6 am meeting. I would never be able to be leader. You have to get up so early.

I lay in bed for an hour then I get up to get ready for training. I quickly shower, wash my hair, and put it into a bun. I did it in such a way that my scalp is blonde half the bun is pink and the other half is purple. I didn't intend on it being this way but it just happened.

I walk to the cafeteria and in line in front of me is the girl Eric introduced me too yesterday. Rhea I think it was.

"Hey Rhea is it? I was just wondering why your out here because Eric said Max makes you go to all the meeting with him."

"Yeah it's Tris right? I'm doing a food run because all the leaders are fat. Except Scarlett, the only female leader, and my grandpa, because if he knew I said that about him I would not see the light of day for a long time."

She turns around and gives her phone to the guy up in the front who reads it then gives it back to her, "I pretty much have an entire menu on my phone because of the fatties. They're like my brothers so I they don't really care about what I say."

I order a veggie omelet and toast then pick it up at the end. Rhea had a huge bag in one hand and is reaching for another. She holds one up, "This is just for Uriah and your boyfriend."

I consider offering her help but she's already out the door. Once I finish my breakfast I head to the training room. When I get there four is setting up and I go over to the punching bags. I put he first four up but the struggle winded me and I have trouble putting up the fifth. I feel a pair of strong arms reach around me and put the bag on its hook.

"I didn't need your help."

"No I'm totally sure the constipated face was one of determination. Well I guess that makes sense."

I didn't even have time to reply because the transfers walked in at that exact moment. We went through the boring explanation of how to throw a knife, shoot a gun blah blah blah. Nothing really happened so I'll skip to lunch.

It was only a few people because we got off early and almost everyone was still at work. Uriah, Eric and Shauna were there because she got the day off and the boys just finished the meeting. The boys were already stuffing their faces with food as if Rhea hadn't giving them any like two hours ago.

I take a salad since I still have 4 hours of training and eat light so I don't throw up or anything. I peck Eric's cheek and sit down.

"So the meeting in Erudite is in a week they changed the date, so you think you can still go," he tells me. Initiation lasts 2 and a half weeks. The first week is physical the second is metal and that last little half is preparing for the final test, though it feels much longer as an initiate.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. I think Chris can fill in."

"Fill in for who and what?" She asked as she sat down.

"For me. I'm going to go to Erudite for a meeting in a week can you fill in for me, please." I batt my eyelashes at her.

"Of course I will we is besties for a reason girl."

"Your such a dork." I say and push her shoulder.

Halfway through Eric whispers in my ear, "Tonight meet me in our apartment at 6. Don't come before, wear anything just make sure you shower."

I love how he said 'our'. Wow, did I really just think that.

"Are you trying to say I stink." I say out loud.

He laughs, "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. I thought you would've picked up on that. Anyway I have to go do paperwork," he wrinkles his nose. I finish my salad and head back to the training room. Fights are taking place later and we just have to write up the names.

We start off by body type since we haven't really had a chance to see the initiates fight yet.

The first pair is a Candor and an Erudite, both males, strong. The Erudite wins by using his streghnth as well as his brain.

The fights drone on and on and on. One girl wins against a guy which I had not been suspecting at all especially since she was pretty tiny, but whatever.

After training its 4:30 and Four keeps trying to talk to me. I still have quite a bit of time before Eric said to meet me at the apartment but I still have to shower and get ready so I decide to head over to Christina's.

"Hey Tris I had the weirdest dream the night of the party. Man, I was completely wasted. You and Eric were together as a couple, I mean I thought I was going insane cause that would never happen right?" she starts laughing.

"No, Chris that actually happened."

"What your dating the guy who hung me over the chasm!"

"Yeah. And I'm going to Erudite with him in a week."

"What and you didn't decide to tell me."

"I asked you to fill in for me next week. And he was sitting beside me at the table, and we were talking loud and clear for everyone to here."

"Yeah but you could've told me you were leaving for Erudite because they needed Eric, not you"

"I can't believe your getting mad at me for this. You know what happened with Four. Don't you want me to be happy?"

She stays silent,"I'm not going to do it. I won't fill in for you."

"Fine, be that way," I huff and leave her apartment, slamming the door behind me. I pass Will in the hallway but I don't acknowledge him.

It's 5:30 now and I don't even have time to go to Mar's or Lynn's to ask to clean up. I just head straight to mine and Eric's apartment.

The doors of the elevator open and I am stunned. There are paper stars hanging from the ceiling. Candle light dinner hidden under silver domes on the table. And best of all Eric is standing in front of me in a suit and tie.

"Oh my god! This is beautiful. Oh you did this all for me?"

He kisses me softly on the lips, "Nothing less than amazing for my girl," he pecks my nose, "I know I told you you could wear whatever you want but these are the same clothes you were wearing earlier."

"Yeah, sorry I went over to Christina's to shower and change but we got into a fight, so I had to just come here."

"That's okay. You two are like sisters and you'll make up soon. In the meantime though we can talk about girl stuff like periods, if you want."

"I'm pretty sure that's more of a punishment for you than for me."

"Whatever. Let's eat."

Under the dome I was expecting something fancy, something I probably couldn't pronounce, which would have been nice, but alas I am a simple girl and was pleasantly surprised

when he lifted the dish and I found chicken fingers and fries. I loved them.

"You remembered they're my favourite."

"Of course I did."

We just eat dinner and talk about our day and other stuff after dinner I put the dishes in the dishwasher while Eric puts everything away and blows out the candles.

"You know you look very handsome in that suit. Too bad I feel like ripping it off," Screw it! I was feeling Dauntless!

"Do you now? Well no one's stopping you."

I pull on his tie and lead him to the bedroom. I push him on the bed and straddle his waist. I quickly untie the tie with nimble fingers before crashing my lips into his. I pull his jacket off him and start to work at the buttons on his shirt.

"Tris you need to stop because I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back."

This is it. Now or never, "Who said I wanted you to."

"Tris, are you sure?"

"Yes." And I am.

I wake up snuggled with Eric's bare chest pressed against mine. The events of last night come flooding back to my memory and I smile. I sit there, relaxing until he wakes a few minutes later.

"Hey, how long have you been up?

"About five minutes."

"I love you."

I say it back to him. We lounge in bed for a while before I get up to take a shower.

"Well, are you going to join me?"

I didn't need to ask him twice. He scooped me up and carried me to the shower.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria for breakfast or should we just make food here," Eric asks me one we get out of the shower. It was Saturday the only day the initiates had off. We could be anti social and just hang here for the day or we could get out and do something.

"Here I don't feel like getting ready yet."

We end up eating pancakes and eggs. Well Eric ate eggs he made them after we ate pancakes because he was still hungry. After breakfast his phone buzzed.

"The meeting is scheduled for Thursday which means we'll be leaving Wednesday and coming back next Monday." That's the last day of initation, which reminds me I still have to find a replacement.

"Okay. Chris cancelled on me, so I need to ask Lynn if she can fill in for me, because I'm pretty sure that Uriah's taking Mar and I don't know exactly where Shauna stands with the whole afoul thing because she's dating Zeke and...I'm ranting again aren't I."

"It's okay your cute when you keep talking when no ones listening."

I did get Lynn to fill in and now Eric and I are on the train to go to Erudite with Max and Rhea, Uriah and Marlene and a couple of other people I haven't bothered to learned.

"Give it back!" Uriah's holding Rhea's phone out to the side apparently sending something Rhea didn't want to snapchat. I can see it from here.

"Uri, stop being a bully and give it back," Marlene says although you can tell she's holding back a laugh.

"I'm not bullying. I'm teaching her how to get through life when it gets rough."

"By bullying me!"

"You need to have a thick skin."

"Grandpa..." Rhea complains

"Geez! Fine, take the damn thing. Just don't yell at me Max I beg of you," Uriah pleads at Max, literally on his hands and knees. Max just laughs and tells Uriah to shut up. Beside me Eric laughs at something on snapchat, he turns to me and uses his replay to show me. It was a video of Uriah taking Rhea's phone and her trying to get it back.

"Get some muscle, Rhea."

"Do you want me to slap you? 'Cause I will."

He turns back to me, "So today I have the entire day off so we can go see your brother if you want. And you could meet my family if you want."

"I'd love to meet your family are you kidding. You never talk about them."

"You never ask."

"Stop being a smartass. Tell me a little about them," I don't know how but we've moved to a corner and are talking barley audibly.

"Well my dad passed away when I was younger. I have two sisters, one's 21 and the other's 11, she wasn't planned obliviously, just don't tell her that even though she already knows. Anyway, you might have actually met my mother, she's Jeanine Mathews."

"Your mother's Jeanine Matthews' son! No wonder your last name sounded familiar."

Just as the words leave my mouth Erudite headquarters start to come into view and the few people on the train get ready to jump.

We get into the building and everyone silently decides to unpack before doing whatever they're going to do. We share one big hotel room that has sections of into smaller rooms. There,are four rooms an 8 for us so we just share the rooms leaders with who they brought.

"Ready to go?" Asks Eric. He changed into a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles _really_ well. I mean _really _ well.

"Mhm."

We walk down the hallway to the elevators. This seems sort of second nature to Eric. Of course it would I mean the man grew up here. Sometimes I wonder how I got an Erudite test result. We step into the elevator and Eric presses the lobby floor, we're on the top floor so it's a long way down. As soon as he pushes the button I press him against the wall and kiss him roughly. I jump up at hook my legs around his waist. His hands support me by holding me under my butt. The elevator dings and untangle ourselves from each other. I scan over him quickly and he looks fine, I hope I can say the same about myself.

"Hello we're looking for Caleb Prior," I say to the lady at the receptionist desk.

"Apartment B13 in housing section 7."

I have absolutely no idea where to go but once again Eric leads me through the confusing twists and turns of the Erudite hallways.

"You know what's funny? Your brother got the apartment I was born in and lived in until I was 5."

"Really that's so cool."

"Yeah I remember barley being able to walk in these hallways and that was kind of engraved in my mind, that's why I know where I'm going and not getting lost."

When we finally get to Caleb's door I knock and it's not Caleb who opens it, it's another man probably around his (our) age and tall with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Really good looking, dressed in a nice blue suit.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Caleb's sister, Tris, but he probably knows me better as Beatrice."

"Oh come right in. He's just in the bathroom."

At that moment Caleb walks into the room. I never truly realized how tall he was, which is odd considering I'm 5.2 and he's 6.4. Where he got that height from no one knows.

"Beatrice."

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him tightly, he embraces me the same way.

"Whose this? What did you do to your hair?" He asks me.

"This is my boyfriend Eric. And I died it Caleb. Whose the strange man who opens the door Caleb?"

"Do you want to tell her? Or should I?" green eyes said. Now I'm really confused.

"No, I will. Tris this is Josh. He's my...boyfriend," he braces himself like he's trying to cushion a blow. My brother is gay? I don't have any problem with that and thinking back on it, some things actually start to make sense.

"So helping Sam back in a Abnegation a lot wasn't just selflessness it was an actual crush?" I ask. He nods, and blushes a bit. Sam was a really good looking guy in our neighbourhood. He looked pretty well muscled but you couldn't really tell under the baggy Abnegation clothes. He was also born without the fingers on his left hand, he had a prosthetic but he never really used it, because even though it wasn't selfish he decided, in. his mind it was and just didn't use it, so Caleb helped him a lot and I finally understand why.

"That's odd," Eric says behind me. I shoot him a look, "That came out wrong. I'm completely fine with gay couples, but when I was living here, Erudite didn't like gay couples or something and something would happen if you were gay or whatever."

"Yeah well they were like that but Caleb has such a high spot in the Erudite government they didn't want to loose him so they decided to let us be who we are," Josh says giving Caleb a kiss on the lips.

"Ew guys I get it your in love, but please little sister is in the room keep it PG 13."

We sit down and drink tea for an hour until Caleb asks the question.

"So Tris when are the nieces and nephews coming along."

I almost spat out my tea, "Not for a long time. Cale, a long time."

I get to know Josh a little more. He was born in Candor transferred here. Graduated with honours sciences, and is now a high ranked doctor. He's 19 and has a younger brother back in Candor.

We were here for an hour and obliviously Caleb did the big brother interrogation thing, but we left to Eric's family's apartment.

Their apartment is really far from Caleb's and I'm winded from the walk. Dear god I need to start working out more.

We knock on the door and I girl the age of 11 opens the door. This must be Eric's little sister. She has caramel hair that looks like it was pain stakingly curled.

When she opens the door she takes one look at Eric and jumps into his arms. He hugs her back tightly.

She invites us in.

"Hey Camille, how come you opened the door? No one else is home."

"I looked through the peephole you idiot. Whose this?"

"This is my girlfriend Tris, Tris this is little sister Camille," he introduce us ruffling Camille's hair. She slaps his arm away.

"Not the hair. Anyway what are you doing here? The meeting is tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah but I have to be here a day early stupid."

"Hey guess what. Mr. Monroe hates me. You know why? Because of you and everything you did as a child my age."

"What did you do that was so bad Eric?"

" I can name quite a few. He took the teachers copy of the answer book photocopied it and put them up all over school, they still haven't caught him for that, he broke the meter stick, and my personal favourite, he threw a football at the window from outside and it shattered."

"It shattered?" I asked incredulously.

"Into a million tiny pieces. They couldn't use that classroom. Man I got into so much trouble cause of that," he says smirking and shaking his head.

Just then the door opens and a girl a few years older than Eric walks in. She hugs him just as tightly as Camille did.

"Tris this is my older sister Adrianna, Dara this is my girlfriend Tris."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," she smiles and shakes my hand. One thing I noticed about the three siblings is that they all have dirty blonde hair, but it looks more caramel on the girls.

"Would. You like some tea?"

"No, we were just at her brother's place. We just had some. Unless you want some more, Tris?"

"Uh, no thank you. I'll just have a glass of water."

I take this time to really look at the apartment. We're sitting in the living room it is painted a nice airy blue that looks even brighter because the sun is pouring through the windows. It looks like every other living room I've seen except where in Dauntless you would have a T.V. there is a bookshelf.

The girls say Jeanine won't be home until later in the evening so me and Eric leave after spending two hours there.

When we get to our hotel room Uriah is sitting on Scarlet. She doesn't even seemed fazed so either this is normal for her or she's just really strong.

When I shower and change its already 8:20 so we just curl up and start re watching Jack Reacher. When it got to the scene where the two people made the other guy bite his thumb off I couldn't watch so Eric and I started to make out, but I only let him kiss me until that scene was over. I could feel his disappointment and I reminded him there were other people in the hotel room.

**Hey guys sorry for such a loong wait but I had stuff do...and stuff, but it's up. Sorry for the sucky ending I really just did not know what to do so it was a cute and fuzzy ending. ****_Again. _****Don't worry action will come soon**


End file.
